Invisible
by ScullyBones
Summary: "Do you know why your my best friend Jane?" Your question throws me for a loop. I'm not sure where you could be going with this. The confusion is written on my face. "Because you saw me when I was invisible."


Disclaimer: I don't own anything...if I did it would be rizzles all day everyday :)

The second I see you I want to feel your flesh in my palms. Feel my scars rub roughly over your thighs to your lower back and bring you flushed against me. These feelings are new and the intensity is something I have no control of. We have always had a special relationship, you blew past my walls that first day without even acknowledging them but ever sense your confession I can't help but see you in a new, frightening light. Like a switch has been turned on somewhere inside me that I didn't know existed. One day you were my best friend and the next your the only person I can imagine myself with.

"Anything new to go on Maur?"

Your eyes immediately lock onto mine. Your face and chest flush. You hadn't realized I had entered the room and you seem to chastise yourself either for not noticing my presence or your reaction now that you have seen me in the light of day.

"Nothing yet I'm afraid but there does seem to be more evidence available than the last crime scene. I'll get the body ready for transport as soon as you have a look at every thing."

"Thanks" I flash you a grin to show you I'm ok, we're ok. You turn to give instructions but I catch the smile before it disappears and you become chief medical examiner.

...

_Each case always has its difficulties. There is never a happy story behind murder. As soon as we found out it was a foster child I grew concerned for you. They were by far the most demanding for everyone but especially you. There is no sheltering the pain that was going to be brought forth from your past. _

_I took you home that night intending to comfort you in anyway I could , never knowing what that possibly could have meant. _

_"You want wine?"_

_I hang my coat up in my spot as I enter your house. I feel at home here, more so than my own apartment and I don't hesitate to take down two wine glasses even though you have yet to give me a response._

_"Your'e joining me?" You mean to phrase it as a question but I can hear the importance in your tone. You like that I know you well enough to know you like when I drink wine with you. It comforts you for some reason as if beer is what I drink with everyone else and wine is just for you. Which is true, I have never had it without you and the realization makes me smile._

_"Of course Maur, I know it's been a rough case but I never would have thought that you would want two glasses at once."_

_I jokingly reach for another glass and you grasp my hand mid air and give it a squeeze before going to the fridge._

_"Is Riesling ok? I have a 2011 I opened yesterday."_

_"Perfect"_

_You knows I like the fruitier wines and despite the fact that the case is one of the hardest we have worked, I can't stop smiling in response. We take the glasses into the living room and I lean down to turn on the fireplace before I join you on the couch. It's not particularly cold out but it fits the atmosphere tonight. I let the sounds of the kindle cracking relax us and I get about halfway through my wine before you start talking._

_"Do you think they were ever loved?"_

_I take my time answering. Knowing that my words are going to be picked apart and applied to your life._

_"They may not have known it but yes I believe someone in their lives cared for them."_

_You immediately counter._

_"Being loved and bring cared for, are they the same thing?"_

_"It depends on each individual. We all feel and interrupt things differently. Even if they are classified as the same emotion."_

_I pause to let my words sink in._

_"We might not be the best at saying or showing what we feel but I think we all have the best intentions to."_

_This seems to satisfy you and I can tell you are trying to figure out how to phrase what you want to say next._

_"Do you know why your my best friend Jane?"_

_Your question throws me for a loop. I'm not sure where you could be going with this. The confusion is written on my face._

_"Because you saw me when I was invisible."_

_Now it's my turn for your words to sink in . My mind is reeling trying to connect the words and different implications you are trying to convey._

_"All my life I tried to be what everyone else wanted me to be. The perfect daughter, perfect student, perfect medical examiner. You were...are the only person who has ever seen...me."_

_I feel sad at first, thinking about how lonely it must have been for you growing up. Unwanted at birth and then ignored by the very people you were given to who's job was to show you how special and wanted you are. It hits me then what you are trying to say to me. I'm that person to you. A feeling of pride and happiness swells in me and I put down my glass and grab for yours before facing you completely._

_..._

My gut had told me there was something extra about this case. None of the other kids in the homes would talk and without any leads this case was going cold fast. Maura had been over the bodies over and over again. Barely stopping to eat and falling asleep immediately when I forced her to go home.

We had yet to have any meaningful conversations in a week and I missed just being near her. My neediness shocked me. I had never wanted just to be near someone so badly with no reason. If this is what it felt like to be in love than I knew I had never been more than slightly in lust till now. I wondered how long she had felt this way. Seven days and I was ready to screw conversations and consequences and kiss her till we forgot our own names.

...

"_You know how loved you are, right Maur?"_

_You smile as if you are pacifying me and it has the opposite effect._

_"Ma, Frankie, hell Tommy, Frost, Korzak you are our family" my voice is rising with every name._

_"What about you Jane? Do you love me as your sister then?"_

_Your question is not what I expected and I instantly deflate. You get up before I can even start to formulate an answer and my lack of response is an answer in itself. _

_"I need to get some rest. Can you lock up before you leave?"_

_Just like that I am dismissed. You bend down and places a kiss on my forehead. Something you has never done before and my body reacts on instinct. I stand quickly, knocking you off balance and my arms go around your back and pull us together to steady you. My lips brush yours for the briefest second before I realize what I'm doing. I stumble away and dare to glance at your face on my way out the door. I have no idea what I'm doing and your face looks just as bewildered as I feel._

_"Nite Maur" I mumble as I slide out and to my car._

_I stay there till I see your bedroom light shut off, not trusting myself to drive._

_..._

We sit at a table across from each other. Frost at my side and Korzak at yours. The case was closed, thank God. Finally someone had come forward. A boy no more than ten had over heard an older boy boasting about the lack of evidence he left. No one had actually known the girls were together. Both had fought off advances from the older boy but when they both turned him down he followed and saw them together. He waited killed them separately when they were alone so at least neither had to know about the other. He used a different weapon for the second girl so the only connection we had was that they came from the same group home in the city. As relieved as we felt that the perpetrator was caught no one was really in the mood to celebrate. Two girls had been killed for falling in love. I didn't want to think about what their situation revealed to me about my own fears.

I place my first finished beer on the table, disrupting the silence that had befallen us.

"I'm going to head out. Maur do you want a ride home?"

I couldn't deny either what just being near her did to my body and my soul.

"Sure"

I throw down some bills to cover our drinks and tilt my head as a goodbye to the boys. You take my hand as soon as your seatbelt is clipped and we ride in silence the whole way home. I shut off the engine when we get to the house. Not giving you a chance to decline me coming in. Whether we talk tonight or not I need to know your close.

You walk in first and I'm attempting to hang up my coat when I feel your hands on my hips pushing me back towards the door. You stare into my eyes, exposing my soul. I can't hide my need for you and I'm done trying.

I barely get a breathe to squeak out "Maur" before your lips are pressed against mine. They are as velvety as I remember from the week before and I slide one hand into your satin hair, the other on your lower back holding you to me. I am determined to have this kiss show you what our first lacked and you seem to have the same idea as your fingers squeeze my hip bones and pull our pelvises together. Your lips sweep mine, once ...twice and my patience ceases. I grab a handful of hair and tilt your head to the side plunging my tongue deep into your warmth. The moan that you release is feral and I hear a matching one escape from somewhere in my chest. The kiss turns desperate, as we both can't seem to get enough of each other. Something inside me had been ignited, burning every nerve till my whole body feels like I'm going to spontaneous combust. I rip my mouth from yours to see into your eyes. It has always been our best form of communication and I need the validation that you are feeling the same thing.

I have no doubt this is what you want, have wanted for quite some time from what I see reflecting back from your face. I can't formulate a thought let alone speak a word so I improvise with action. I turn you, taking care that your head doesn't hit the door. Your arms go around my neck already understanding as my hands grip under your ass and lift you up. Your legs lock onto me and a shiver runs through my entire body. Your hands guide my head in the kiss this time as I navigate my way to the master bedroom. We make it halfway down the hallway before I have to push you up against the wall and palm your breasts. I'm desperate to have one in my mouth. I suck your nipple through your blouse feeling it harden against my tongue almost immediately. I can hear the emotion in your whimper. The sobbing relief that we are finally doing this. You buck into me as I latch onto the other and it creates enough room between you and the wall for you to reach down and pull the shirt over your head. I grip your thighs hard, my thumbs brushing your inner thighs as I wait for you to release to me what is mine. Once your bra is discarded I waste no time flicking your nipple with my tongue. I lick around it, teasing you to tell me what you want. You mouth has found my neck. It explores down and up to behind my ear. Your tongue traces the rim and you gasp into me as I nip now at your harden nub drawing it out till it's completely erect.

"Fuck, god I need you naked" you moan pulling my head toward your breast. Hearing you swear sends another shiver through my body. We are both done being teased. I don't want to let you go but the possibilities are to tempting and I drag you from the wall and cast you onto the bed. Both of us ripping at our clothes trying to get naked first, knowing that person will get to touch, lick, suck first. You of course have yours off in seconds since your shirt and bra are somewhere in the hallway and I'm surprised when you throw your skirt somewhere behind you and don't lay it upon the bench at the end of your bed. You come up on your knees trying to help but I'm only a breathe behind you having lost some buttons in the process making it easier to remove any obstruction. I push you back onto the bed, your knees coming around from behind as I glide up your body letting every inch of your skin touch mine. Your whimper sounds more like a sob this time and I lose my restraint upon hearing it escape your throat. My knee roughly moves your thighs apart and I slide my throbbing clit right ontop of yours. I'm so sensitive I almost come at the first touch. I can feel how wet we are together and I need to give us this first orgasm before we both go insane. We groan together as our hips slam together trying to find a rhythm. We sync and instinct drives us toward our mutual oblivion. In happens in seconds rather than minutes. We moan and thrust and as soon as it's washed over me I am between your legs. Needing to taste us, you, more than I need my next breathe. My hands grip under your ass, my thumbs near your folds pulling them apart. I can't help but dive in, trying to drink everything you are giving me. A scream burst from your throat and I clench my thighs together, feeling my own cum coating them. I slide my tongue into you and feel your insides grip and release my muscle. I stroke in and out till I feel your legs start to tremble. My tongue sides up to where you are most swollen and I back off slightly. Just lightly brushing it against your clit so you can feel my rough surface stroking it. Your hands that are scratching against my back disperse. One grips the sheets, the other clutches onto the back of my head. I give you the pressure your begging for. Slowly I circle counter clockwise listening and feeling each grunt and thrust. Your so close, I want to feel you coming every way I can. I tease your opening with my finger, not wanting to slide in completely just yet. You suck in a breathe and hold it. Your back bends and tenses, second go by. Something inside you said and your wildly bucking into my mouth. The scream you release matches its wildness. I slide two fingers in and pump in time with your hips. Your tone changes but doesn't lose its ferocity and I back my tongue off and increase the power of my thrust while still letting you direct the tempo. I'm on my knees now and I tear my eyes away from watching what I'm doing to you to stare into yours. You sit up letting me take over completely and our mouths clash together again. I feel your hand on my thigh briefly before I feel your fingers run through my core. I would normally be embarrassed by how wet I am but I know you will feel the same pride I did knowing we do this to each other. You rub my clit vigorously up and down, already figuring out I like it just a little off to the side. We're both grasping for breathe now, our moans intertwine and sync as they escalate. As I climax I can't help but to slam into you with abandon. Your muscles gripping me to the point I can't move out of you anymore and we both sob and clutch each other riding our orgasms out till we collapse together.

I drag your body up against my chest as soon as I can move onto my side. Our passion for one another brings happy tears to my eyes. I feel your love through my whole body and a feeling of pure peace surrounds us as we both fall asleep.


End file.
